


Stormbreaker

by Aid0Ink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Medieval, Original Story - Freeform, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Arilar has long been at peace within its borders and with neighbors.  War verges from the North and a young King faces them alone as his Lords vie for his favor. The young Princess, Kirafel, fights for honor and her place in history while around her the world crumbles as she fights to save it. And in the midst of it all a dark power is rising, creatures of darkness rise from legend.</p><p>I am terrible at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The afternoon air was heavy with the weight of the oncoming storm. In the distance black clouds churned and the flashes of lightning, like the light of a flickering candle, were the only break in the wall’s darkness. The young woman turned from the open window. “If they don’t return soon I am not sure what we should do. No search party would go out now, not with this storm approaching.” She made her way across the stone floor on bare feet; she poured a glass of wine and looked toward the shadows.

“Would you like a drink?”

“No.” The man detached himself from his perch and melted from the shadows, waving away the offered drink. “They would go, if you asked them.” He was a fairly young man, with hair the color of a starless sky, swept into a wild disarray, and his eyes, the blue of a deepening twilight, framed with laughter lines. In all he had no more than 10 years on the girl, and no less than 4. The woman gave a gentle smile tinged with a ruefulness that most would find beyond her years. “I know, and that is why I cannot ask it of them. I would not send them out after Lucien’s company without going myself. Something my brother would never allow.”

She sighed and sat on one of the deep red couches motioning that her company should do the same. “The storm hasn’t reached us yet, have hope. He is only a day late.” His hand  
reached out and took hers in a comforting and familiar touch. One born of friendship. Her eyes fell on the contact, one hand roughened from years of swordplay and the scars that had ensued and the other slim and graceful. A maiden’s hand made for the harps and needles her heart had never longed for, the nails short and the smooth skin broken where small silver lines crossed its surface.

“It’s not the storm that worries me.”


	2. Chapter 1

“The storm’s coming on us fast.” The observation was made by Lucien’s squire, a boy of 13. Lucien himself looked toward the sky, his mouth pulled into a frown. “We need to find shelter, we won’t make it back tonight.” As if in agreement thunder rumbled. Lucien’s horse, a dark chestnut stallion, shied from the sound but Lucien held him steady. “There’s a cave not far from here, it should be big enough for the night.” James rode forward until he was beside Lucien, one hand pushing his hair from his brow.

“You’re sure? Alright then, lead the way.”

The rain had begun when the company arrived at the cave. James and Lucien dismounted first and went inside. Once satisfied the space was clear they tied the horses under the cover of the trees. The group spread out around the cave. Matthew, the fourteenth member of the company, and the only one who was not native Areridith, built a fire.

“We should set up a guard.” Glances were cast around as the torrent outside increased. “I’ll take first watch, Will you can join me.” James stood and moved closer to the entrance. Will joined him quickly, a slight scowl plastered on his face as he looked back to his bed roll.  
Lucien laid out on his side, one hand curling loosely around his sword hilt “Everyone else get some rest, its going to be a long night. James, two hour shifts.”

Lucien’s eyes opened and he shivered at the chill permeating the air. Slowly he sat up and looked toward the cave’s mouth. In the light of the dying fire he could just make out the guard’s outlines. He moved quietly, though it wasn’t hard with the storm raging on. His hand made the other man jump when it touched his shoulder. The guard had changed at least twice since he had fallen asleep and Matthew was nodding off at his post. “Get some rest, both of you.” The men nodded gratefully “and send me Cole.”

The squire sat opposite Lucien in silence until “I never did ask, where are you from?” Cole looked surprised but answered the question with pride in his voice “Whithouse, Ser.” The elder leaed back against the wall, leg crooked and his arm draped over it.

“Ah, I was engaged to a Whithouse girl once.” A lazy smile graced his features.  
“What happened? I mean-” Cole stuttered over himself until Lucien raised a hand “Don’t strain yourself.” The boy looked down abashedly.

“To answer your question, it didn’t work out.” his smile was still fond “Now, Cole, tell me about yourself. It’s been months and I’ve never asked.”

“I’m sorry?” the brown haired boy stared at the young knight.

“Tell me about you, your family, I assume you’re going to be with me a while longer. Have any siblings?”

“Four, I’m the oldest. One brother and three sisters. My father serves Lord Whit as a guard.”  
“And your mother?”

“No more than a cook, I know it’s not very impressive…” he said after a moment as if expecting scorn for the detail.

A sudden fierceness filled Lucien’s gaze “Never be ashamed of that boy. My father was a cook, my mother a washer woman, I couldn’t have asked for a better life. Nor be prouder of my heritage. Oh, don’t look so surprised. Not all of us great fighters are from noble birth.” He let out a small chuckle, he didn’t believe he had ever seen the boy so shocked. “I see you as a great man someday Cole, so be proud of where you come from. I know your parents are proud of” a sudden movement caught this eyes and he stopped. “What” he shushed his squire quickly.

It may have nothing.

Another movement, faster than any animal, and the horses screamed. Years of training had him on his feet in seconds. His sword was in hand and the shadowed figure moved again. Closer now. “Wake the others. Quietly.” Cole scrambled to obey, waking each man with a shake before moving to the next.  
Lucien was slammed into the wall, light chainmail the only thing to keep him on his feet. Half of the company were on their feet, trying to find the thing- because the creature moved to fast to be human, or animal if they were honest- as it moved, the other half were still rubbing sleep from their eyes.

More screaming now, painful and jarringly human. Eyes flashed to Will, everyone frozen in place by the sight. The figure was there. And yet it wasn’t. It moved like smoke, shifting and swirling but solid still. Its head turned slightly and Lucien caught a glimpse of its eyes, glowing like coals, eyes of pure evil that shocked him like ice. In one hand was a dagger, the likes of which Lucien had never seen and in its other was Will, his own two hands clawing at his throat which smoked like a hot iron where the creature touched his skin. Color drained from his face, leaving him gray, all except for his eyes with glowed with ethereal light, growing increasingly vibrant with every moment until they hurt to look at. Like lightning trapped in a bottle.

Another wail grew in his throat and it left Lucien’s ears ringing.  
The sword that pierced through the creature’s chest was like a shock of electricity. The creature turned slowly to face its attacker and everything happened at once. Will’s lifeless body was dropped, the sword protruding from the thing’s chest began to smoke and turn to ash. Lucien and James lunged forward with as much speed as they could gather, and the unearthly dagger sunk into Cole’s unarmored chest.

James caught the child, suddenly seeming so much younger, and Lucien drove his sword toward where the humanoid shape’s heart should have been before it disappeared like a ghost. The only proof of its existence the dead and dying.

No one noticed the rain had stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the hour of the wolf when the Runner arrived bearing news of the company’s arrival. Relief flooded through Kirafel at the words, she was already on her feet when the messenger continued “Only three have returned my lady.”

When she reached the Medical wing she was dressed in pants and a long off white cotton shirt. If anyone was surprised by the Princess’s attire they hid it well.

“What happened? Tell me now.” She could not see who was lying on the bed but she felt a guilty relief when it was Lucien who answered her.

“We were attacked in the night, I rode ahead with Robert to get help for him.” the blond cast a glance at where the doctors were gathered around Cole’s form.

“How many dead?” Kira asked walking around until she reached Lucien. “

One, and then there’s Cole.” As if in answer the boy on the cot let out a whimper.

Kira reached out and touched her friend’s shoulder “You should sit and rest. Tell us what happened.” Ice blue eyes filled with exhaustion and something she was loathe to name met her own then flicked to the bed, then went back to her.

“Come to us immediately should his condition change.” She ordered, then softer “You can’t do anything more here.”

It was on the third floor of the Silver Tower that they took refuge. Kirafel, Lucien, Jack, and Jasper Valkry- the King and brother to Kirafel- were gathered around the hearth. Jasper spoke softly but there was no mistaking the power in his words

“Speak Lucien.” The blond looked down to where his hands held a cup of sweet red wine.

“I don’t know, you won’t believe me. Hell, I don’t even know that I believe me.”

“Luce, I’ve known you for nigh on 15 years. There isn’t much you can surprise me with.”

“Or me.” Jack added with a glance at Kirafel. And so he began recounting the night’s events, beginning with the storm. As he talked the faces around the room grew dark.

“You expect me to believe you were attacked by a… shadow.” Jasper asked once he was finished.

“No, not at all. But that’s what happened.” Throughout the telling color had returned to Lucien’s face though Kira believed a large portion of it was due to the wine.

“The creature when it… disappeared. Left this.” He removed a cloth wrapped bundle from his belt and set it on the oaken table. Jack reached out and flipped the cloth back to reveal the blade. Blood was still sticking to the weapon and there was a silence in the room.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Not outside of stories.” The king moved forward and rewrapped the blade“I’ll have it examined. If what you say happened truly did, answers could lie with this blade. Even so, nothing about this is good. I’m going to call a council.” A knock on the door brought all in the room to their feet.

“Come in.”

“I’m sorry my King,” she began before turning to Kirafel “you said to tell you if the boy’s condition changed..” The girl herself was mousy and her voice timid.

“Yes?” Kira prompted softly.

“I’m sorry but he- he did not make it Princess.”


End file.
